<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poesía de un amor profano by vogue91esp (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481125">Poesía de un amor profano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp'>vogue91esp (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mars - Souryo Fuyumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, F/M, Introspection, Love, Making Up, Painting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella me invade la mente. No puedo no pensarla, me gustaría que fuera a mi lado en este momento, para oír los latidos de mi corazón en armonía con las olas. Pero ella no está, ya no. No puede oírme, ni quiere hacerlo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asou Kira/Kashino Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poesía de un amor profano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Poesía de un amor profano</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>[Hola. ¿Puedes oírme? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Te llega mi voz?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hola. ¿Está tarde allí?]</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Está tarde. Tan tarde que no puedo entender si sea noche o mañana ya. Sólo hay el ruido de las olas que se rompen violentamente en la orilla, mezclado con el familiar rugido de la moto.</p><p>Ella me invade la mente. No puedo no pensarla, me gustaría que fuera a mi lado en este momento, para oír los latidos de mi corazón en armonía con las olas. Pero ella no está, ya no. No puede oírme, ni quiere hacerlo.</p><p>O quizás, soy yo que no quiero que me oiga. Seguro de haber hecho demasiados errores para esperar que ella me regale otra de sus maravillosas sonrisas.</p><p>Paro la moto, me quito el casco e inspiro, dejando que el aire salado me expanda los pulmones, que me aclare la mente.</p><p>Lo que nos estamos haciendo es un error. Y lo que estoy haciendo yo... le estoy haciendo más daño de lo necesario, y Kira no lo merece.</p><p>Sin embargo, tengo una armadura contra el dolor, que deja que me pase por la cabeza. O, al menos, siempre había creído así.</p><p>Pero quizás no hay una barrera que el mal de amor no pueda infringir.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Besa la lluvia. Cada vez que me necesitas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Besa la lluvia. Cada vez que me voy demasiado tiempo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si tus labios se sienten solos y sedientos, besa la lluvia</em>
</p><p>
  <em>y espera el amanecer.]</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Me extraña, como si me faltara el aire. Y no sé cómo hacerle entender que no puedo sufrir de verla pasar sus días en esa casa, a merced de ese hombre. Tengo miedo por ella, y es el temor que me mantiene lejos. Pero sé ya qué será una breve ausencia, la mía de su vida; sé que ella está en algún lugar en este momento, y yo no estoy a su lado. Un pensamiento que mata toda mi reticencia.</p><p>Se pone a llover, pero no me muevo. No me molesta la lluvia, no cuando puede lavar el pasado, derretirlo, hacer ceniza de eso, como si fuera llama y no agua.</p><p>Me necesita, como yo necesito a ella. Lo veo en su mirada cada mañana al colegio, lo veo en las lágrimas que ya no tiene éxito de llorar como mi ausencia la hiera, peor de la hoja más ahilada.</p><p>Me paso la lengua en los labios hechos secos por la carrera en moto, tratando en vano de humedecerlos. Y me doy cuenta que hay un sabor que le extraña horriblemente a estos labios. <em>Su</em> sabor, suave y penetrante, el sabor de besos robados por el tiempo y sus límites.</p><p>Me pongo de vuelta el casco y me voy. Aún no agoté mi falta de velocidad por esta noche.</p><p>Observo el horizonte, ese punto infinito de mar, que se hace más y más brillante.</p><p>Ahora está mañana. Otra vez.</p><p>No voy a pasar otras sin ella.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Hola. ¿Me echas de menos?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te oí decir que sí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero no de la manera como me extrañas tú.]</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Está temprano, pero la puerta del colegio está abierta ya. Entro, seguro de tener que esperar a Kira unos minutos más, pero en cuanto me acerco la veo.</p><p>Apoyada contra su casillero, los ojos cerrados y el aire cansado.</p><p>Suspiro y me acerco a ella en paso firme. Cuando estoy a unos metros lejos de ella, abre los ojos, y salta al verme.</p><p>“R-Rei, me asustaste.” dice, en un susurro. Le sonrío, audaz como siempre.</p><p>“Perdóname, Kira, no tenía intención.” le acaricio la cara con el dorso de la mano, casi no pudiera decir nada más, y sólo quisiera disfrutar su presencia.</p><p>Mi comportamiento la incomoda, leo clara la confusión en su cara, pero sigo estando en silencio, esperando que, por una vez, sea ella a hablar.</p><p>“Rei, ¿Qué significa esto?” murmura, alejando mi mano en un gesto no brusco, pero firme.</p><p>“Significa que no puedo... no, que no <em>quiero</em> estar sin ti, Kira. Todos estos días fueron vacíos para mí, y sólo hay una explicación. Me extrañas.” le digo, un poco impaciente para haber sido obligado, por una vez, a revelarle lo que siento.</p><p>Pero estoy arrinconado, y sé que ella no habría aceptado mi acercamiento sin explicaciones.</p><p>Veo sus mejillas colorarse de un rojo intenso, y su entrecejo fruncirse, como si estuviera pensando.</p><p>“¿Te extrañé, Kashino Rei? ¿De verdad?” sisea, en un tono sarcástico que nunca le había oído utilizar. “Pero no tuviste problemas a salir con esa chica, me parece.” baja la mirada, como si no pudiera sostener el peso de sus palabras. “<em>Tú</em> me extrañaste. De una manera que no puedes imaginar.”</p><p>Le sonrío abiertamente, no teniendo éxito de irritarme por su reprimenda, ni sintiendo la necesidad de justificarme de alguna manera.</p><p>Le tomo la cara en mano, y después de un escalofrío inicial ella se deja tocar.</p><p>Cierro los ojos, saboreando este momento, y la sensación agradable de su piel caliente bajo mi mano, que en cambio está helada. Cuando los abro, veo que ella osa sonreír. Y es suficiente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Toma en cuente, estamos bajo el mismo cielo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y la noche está tan vacía para mí como para ti.]</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Kira, lo sé qué estás enfadada conmigo, y lo entiendo, pero...” trato de decirle, pero suena el timbre. Ella toma sus libros y cierra el casillero, demasiado violentamente.</p><p>“Vamos a hablar luego, Rei. Hoy salgo más tarde, me quedo para dibujar un poco.” murmura, antes de irse, la cabeza baja.</p><p>Mi sonrisa se hace más definida. Hablar es un paso adelante, aunque sepa que lo que tenemos que decirnos está demasiado difícil de tragar.</p><p>Pero no voy a pararme frente a ninguno obstáculo. Siempre rechacé de admitirlo, pero ahora está inútil intentar. Ella es <em>mía</em>.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Las clases parecen ir de ritmo diferente hoy. Cada palabra de cada profesor hiere como una puñalada en el pecho. Debe pasar demasiado tiempo, y yo no puedo más fantasear sobre lo que tengo que decirle.</p><p>Miro afuera de la ventana. Sigue lloviendo, pero de alguna manera lo considero de buena suerte. La lluvia, aunque aparentemente sombría, lleva cosas nuevas, frescas, felices.</p><p>Sonrío otra vez, pensando que ella también en este momento estará mirando afuera de la ventana. Que estamos mirando las mismas gotas de agua, que estamos bajo el mismo cielo. Es una idea que siempre me animó, por alguna rara razón. No tener pruebas tangibles, pero todavía estar seguro que ella y yo no somos tan diferente, que en este momento compartimos la misma frenesí.</p><p>Aunque mi pequeña Kira seguro sabe controlarla mejor que mí.</p><p>La imaginé a menudo durante los últimos días, especialmente de noche, cuando la oscuridad lleva consigo el mal que se oculta detrás su ausencia. Y veía llorar observando las estrellas, sin tener éxito de entender su real brillo.</p><p>No que mis noches fueron mejores; estoy seguro de poder contar con los dedos de una mano las horas de sueño que tengo, y a testificar esto hay las profundas ojeras que me marcan la cara.</p><p>Pasó tan poco tiempo... pero estoy seguro de no ser el mismo Kashino Rei, lo que sabía ocultar tan bien sus heridas. Ella me cambió, encendió en mí una vitalidad que ya no había sentido durante años. Que no había sentido desde hace cuando...</p><p>No. No quiero pensar en Sei. Hoy no.</p><p>Hoy, sólo hay Kira.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Soy tan cerca, pero me siento como si fueras tan lejos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, podría significar cualquier cosa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si supiera lo que dejo a la imaginación.]</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Entro despacio en la clase, pasando inadvertido. Dentro sólo hay a ella y dos otras chicas, ocupadas hablando en baja voz más que dibujando.</p><p>Me acerco a la espalda de Kira, quien en cambio está concentrada en el lienzo frente a ella, dando toques precisos de pincel, con una suavidad indescriptible.</p><p>Observo la pintura, que parece casi acabada, y me quedo sin aliento.</p><p>Normalmente me gusta lo que pinta Kira, pero a menudo me preguntó si de verdad tengo éxito de entender lo que pone en el lienzo con tanto ardor, en esos momentos cuando realmente parece feliz, <em>entera</em>. Y ahora, por la primera vez, puedo entender esa simple imagen, como si fuera un reflejo de su alma, y de lo que compartió conmigo.</p><p>Una chica, solitaria, sentada en un campo de maíz. En el cielo plomizo, algo que se vuela, me parece una bufanda o un velo.</p><p>Los colores son sombríos, contando su dolor, pero juntos dan un panorama completo de lo que siente Kira en este momento. La aprecio aún más ahora, supe transformar este simple boceto en algo que hable de ella, pero que en parte quizás tiene algo de mío también. Porque rellenó esa enorme distancia entre nosotros con unas torsiones de la muñeca, con un poco de color. Casi me pierdo observando el dibujo, que parece no tener un horizonte claro, como si fuera abierto a la inmensidad del futuro.</p><p>Cuando baja el pincel le pongo una mano en el hombro, haciéndola sobresaltar. Se gira, y no puede aguantar una sonrisa.</p><p>“Tiene que dejar que asustarme de esta manera, Rei.” me dice, en baja voz, y luego vuelve a concentrarse en la pintura.</p><p>“¿Qué es?” pregunto, ignorando su afirmación. Levanta un poco una ceja, y sé qué está tratando de establecer si mi interés está sincero o si sea debido a cortesía.</p><p>“Me representa un poco en este momento.” es su respuesta criptica. Sonrío.</p><p>“¿La soledad?”</p><p>“La inmensidad.” susurra, para no romper el encanto.</p><p>“¿Y qué parte tengo yo?”</p><p>Ella sacude la cabeza, como hace siempre frente a mis abiertas manifestaciones de arrogancia.</p><p>“¿Qué piensas?”</p><p>Me asomo en adelante, acercando la cara a la suya y al dibujo.</p><p>“Yo soy el pedazo de tela negro en el cielo.” contesto, confiado. Ella se echa a reír, una risa que deseaba oír, cristalina, saludar.</p><p>“Tú eres el maíz, Rei. Rubio, real... crudo e infinito.” me dice, con su normal timidez, pero sin perder la sonrisa. Apoyo el mentón encima a su cabeza, envolviéndola en los brazos.</p><p>“Me hiciste más justicia de lo que merezco.” murmuro, oyéndola suspirar.</p><p>“Así es como te veo. Traté de no hacerlo, pero es inútil, no puedo.” contesta, y percibo una vena de tristeza en su voz.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Porque estoy tratando de explicar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Algo equivocado </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No pareces la misma.]</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nos quedamos quietos mucho tiempo, como si el contacto entre mi piel y la suya pudiera dar voz a todas las emociones no expresadas, a todas las disculpas que tenemos que hacer, y que ahora parecen inútiles, desnudadas en ese lienzo, por ese pincel. Por esas manos que nunca voy a dejar de apretar, porque sé qué son mías, porque estaban destinadas a serlo.</p><p>Le tomo suavemente el mentón en una mano y la beso, con una ternura que ambos sabemos qué no me pertenece. Pero finalmente entendí que tengo que ser un poco como a ella, si quiero quedarme a su lado.</p><p>O quizás ambos tenemos que parecer un poco más a nosotros.</p><p>Ya no es una cuestión de sexo ni castidad, o de dolor, de muerte, de lágrimas y sangre.</p><p>Quiero dejar mis esqueletos en el armario, pero sé qué será imposible hacerlo sin que ella me oculte los suyos. Y si estamos juntos, podemos ganar contra esos fantasmas que nos manchan el pasado.</p><p>Nada de eso importa ahora. Ahora sólo hay a Kira y yo, y esa pintura, que como a mí mira hacia el futuro. Un futuro donde todo está destinado a volarse, negro y dolorido, en un cielo demasiado gris para ser portador de felicidad.</p><p>Pero un futuro donde nos quedamos anclados a la tierra, y yo sigo envolviéndola, protegiéndola.</p><p>Raro como las cosas más simples puedan explicar lo que hay de más arcano en la mente humana.</p><p>Empecemos por el principio, Kira. Vivamos juntos, aferrémonos a nuestros secretos, lejos del resto del mundo, pero vivamos. Como antes, mejor que antes. Como si fuéramos capaces de leernos.</p><p>Le observo la cara, borracho con el calor, borracho con su piel. Hay más decisión en ella ahora de la que nunca vi brillar en sus ojos.</p><p>Quizás de verdad puede leerme.</p><p>Y, estoy seguro, va a enseñarme a hacer lo mismo.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>